Dos Borrachos en el Cuarto
by Yan-Yae
Summary: La torre Gryffindor está de fiesta y, como en toda fiesta de colegio donde el consumo de alcohol estaba prohibido, las botellas de cerveza mantequilla son la atracción principal. Nadie puede quedar muy sobrio, ¿no? Bueno metamos a dos borrachos en una hab
1. Chapter 1

_**Dos borrachos en el cuarto**_

_by_

**Yan-Yae**

Disclaimer: solo hago esto porque a mi mente perversa le gustó la idea... además, si yo fuera dueña de este mundo y/o personajes no les haría lo que ELLA les hizo, les haría otras cosas, jeje, ;)

Nota: este fic es SLASH, relación gay, homosexual, hombre-hombre, si no te gusta este tipo de fic, no lo leas! No es lemmon (relación sexual explícita).

Nota2: este es mi primer slash terminado y también el primero publicado, espero que les guste, va a ser de dos capítulos no muy largos...

----------------------------------------------------

_Dos borrachos en el cuarto_

Remus se preguntaba, aun en el estado de casi inconsciencia en el que se encontraba sumergido¿cómo había llegado a eso?

En medio de la nebulosa extraña en la que se encontraba su cabeza, creía recordar que habían ganado algo, la copa de las casas, tal vez... No, no lo creía, eso sería algo imposible mientras los merodeadores estuvieran en Hogwarts... Quizás los T.I.M.O.S. ya habían acabado y eso era lo que festejaban o por el quidditch, tal vez. Seguramente habían ganado el torneo ¿Por qué otros motivo él se habría emborrachado tanto sino?

Intentó ponerse en pie y apenas lo logró su mundo giró vertiginosamente, manoteó lo primero que encontró: nada.

Cayó sentado sobre la alfombra roja y dorada, que, ante la vista de Remus, no era más que un mancho de un extraño color.

Intentó pararse nuevamente, su mano o su pie, no sabía cuál en ese momento, tropezó con varias cosas de vidrio.

Botellas.

Allí estaban las causantes de su semi (casi completo) bloqueo mental... o las contenedoras del causante de ese bloqueo.

Se paró nuevamente, pero esta vez más lento, acostumbrando al cuerpo a tomar y procesar esa orden.

Miró al rededor y pudo distinguir a varias personas que estaban en igual o peor (si era posible) situación que él.

Buscó a sus amigos, pero no se sorprendió al no verlos por allí. James acostumbraba a colarse en el baño de prefectos cada vez que se emborrachaba, Peter se perdía en la cocina y Sirius, Sirius se escondía detrás de los doseles de su cama a... bueno, a _amarse_.

Es que el alcohol tenía diferentes efectos en los cuatro amigos: James se deprimía o se ponía insoportablemente alegre; Peter prefería hundirse en los dulces, cosa realmente extraña porque Peter casi odiaba las cosas dulces, moría por todo lo salado; Sirius se excitaba, para qué andar con vueltas, se escondía, generalmente, en su cama y se... ¿mimaba, relajaba, tocaba?; Y, finalmente, él, Remus, se perdía del mundo, quedaba desconectado, pero disfrutaba de esos momentos porque notaba algunas cosas de las que, de otro modo, no se daría cuenta. Por ejemplo, en su última borrachera había descubierto que Denevi (de 6º), la novia de Lytton (de 7º), lo engañaba con su compañero de curso, Stevenson, o que Parker, un niño de 4º año que lo volvía loco, babeaba, literalmente, al ver a Evans pasar.

Para qué le servía esa información, aparentemente inútil, que lo convertía en un libro de secretos (sinónimo que usaba para no decir chismoso), en el caso de Parker, para chantaje, si él niño no le hacía caso lo amenazaba con contarle a James que lavaba el piso con la lengua cuando veía a la pelirroja y Parker, automáticamente, dejaba de hacerle la vida imposible.

Alguien se le paro delante, le tomo la cara y comenzó a besarlo con pasión desbordante, metió sus manos debajo de la camisa y, con un descaro arrollador¡le acarició el... al... su... bueno, AHÍ, sí, AHÍ!

Intentó ver quien era la condenada que lo estaba tocando así. Una marea de cabello rubio le pegó en los ojos y creyó escuchar que escapaba de sus labios el nombre Marco. Inmediatamente después se deshizo de ella, era la amiga/novia/amante de un tipo enorme de Hufflepuff, y Remus, a pesar de estar borracho, no era idiota.

Se arrastró, más que caminó, hasta las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos. Trepó por los escalones y una vez divisada la puerta de su habitación y después de una breve lucha con el picaporte logró entrar.

No le importó que Sirius estuviera allí, con los ojos desenfocados y mirándolo extraño, y comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Tendría que darse una ducha bien fría o imitar a Sirius y mimarse él mismo. Esa rubia era tremenda.

Los zapatos, los pantalones, el chaleco, iba a intentar quitarse la corbata cuando sintió que algo se movía a su espalda.

Realmente asustado volteó y se tranquilizó un poco al ver que solo era Sirius, eso sí, con los ojos nublados por el alcohol y algo más, que Remus, al estar tan borracho como su amigo, no supo distinguir.

Sirius avanzó un paso más, Remus retrocedió por puro instinto.

Intentó preguntarle que quería, pero no le salían las palabras ¿o era que su cerebro no terminaba de procesar todo lo que debería?

Sirius volvió a avanzar y Remus a retroceder torpemente, hasta que, por puro capricho del destino, tropezó con el borde de la cama y cayó de espaldas. No tuvo ni tiempo para sentarse, porque cierto moreno ya estaba en sima suyo, a muy pocos centímetros de su cara. ¿Centímetros¡qué va! Milímetros.

Por segunda vez en esa noche, Remus se preguntó cómo había llegado a eso.

Sirius lo beso, despacio, y él no supo qué hacer.

Sirius deslizó las manos por debajo de la camisa y Remus intentó detenerlo.

Sirius pego su cadera a la de Remus, rozándolas sensualmente, y Remus se olvidó del mundo.

Durante esa noche, rodaron por todo el ancho y largo de la cama, besándose, saboreándose, tocándose.

Suspirando, gimiendo, riendo y llorando de placer, pasaron la noche.

La mañana los encontró dormidos en la cama de Remus. Afortunadamente, uno de los dos había cerrado las cortinas de la cama antes de caer rendidos.

Sirius despertó primero, no le llamó la atención el encontrarse desnudo, siempre despertaba desnudo en su cama después de una noche de alcohol. Lo que realmente lo sorprendió y, para que ocultarlo, lo asustó también, fue darse cuenta que _esa_ no era _su_ cama... ¡y había alguien más en ella!

Se volteó para ver de quién se trataba y, Merlín, por favor, que no sea quien creo que es, por favor, por favor. Sus suplicas de nada sirvieron, efectivamente era quien creía, Remus. No le había visto la cara, pero quién más podría dormir en una posición tan extraña.

De modo que no fue solo un sueño, pensó.

Se movió lentamente hasta alcanzar la ropa interior que estaba a los pies de la cama, cundo los alcanzó, escuchó un largo bostezo, y el otro ocupante de la cama se despertó.

Sirius observó, horrorizado como Remus se había quedado quieto de repente, mirándolo.

- ¿Qué estás... - no terminó de formular la pregunta porque ya había averiguado la respuesta y un leve "Oh" escapó de su boca.

Se miraron esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

- Yo no soy gay- exclamó repentinamente Sirius.

- Nunca dije que lo fueras- contestó Remus, apartando la mirada-. Te pregunté si...

- Más o menos- Sirius se puso la ropa interior sin salir de debajo de las sábanas-. Escucha, Remus, no sé que nos pasó anoche, pero nunca debió pasar, tomé mucho, más que de costumbre.

- Yo también tomé demasiado, los dos estabamos muy borrachos, pero... no importa- musitó derrotado. Buscó los pantalones del pijama y se los puso-. Me voy a bañar.

Entró en el baño tan rápido como pudo. Se metió debajo del agua, y allí se quedó hasta que escuchó que Sirius salía de la habitación.

Secó su cabello y cepillo sus dientes. Observó su imagen en el espejo sin prestarle atención.

Esa última noche había descubierto algo, que de no haber sido porque estaba bajo efectos del alcohol no hubiera sido capaz de entender por mucho tiempo más, le gustaba Sirius Black.

Otro chisme para su libro de secretos. Uno que realmente hacía que le quemaran los ojos.

_Continuara..._

-----------------------------------------------

Leyeron hasta aquí?! WOW, gracias, jeje...

¿Quién adivina qué es lo que estaban festejando?... ¿premio? Ehhemmm¿un felicidades sirve?

Bueno, este no es el final (como fácilmente pudieron deducir por el _continuara_:/), en unos días subo el segundo y último capitulo...

Espero que me digan que piensan, si ya llegaron hasta aquí¿qué pierden dándole un clic al GO?

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!

Besos y abrazos desde Argentina

Yo creo en Snape


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dos borrachos en el cuarto**_

_by_

**Yan-Yae**

Disclaimer: lo mismo que en el primer capitulo... XD

_Nota_: lo que estaban festejando era la finalización de los T.I.M.O.S., por lo que deduzco que era final de mayo o principio de junio...

--------------------------------------------------------

_Encuentro nocturno_

Los días pasaron rápidamente, convirtiéndose en semanas.

James estaba preocupado, no sabía que había pasado entre Remus y Sirius, pero ya no se trataban como antes, evitaban quedarse a solas y cuando hablaban entre ellos lo hacían de forma seca.

Había preguntado a Peter si sabía algo, pero estaba tan sorprendido como el mismo por la actitud de sus dos amigos.

Caminaba por los terrenos del colegio pensando en este mismo problema, cuando divisó una figura, casi escondida, debajo de un árbol.

De inmediato supo que era Remus, solía acostarse a mirar el cielo cuando algo lo tenía preocupado.

Se acercó e imitó a su amigo, acostándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, James?

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? Podría haber sido Peter o Sirius.

- Peter habría hecho más ruido que tu y Sirius no vendría aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque esta encerrado en la torre de astronomía- James se sorprendió, pero no preguntó cómo sabía dónde se encontraba el animago.

Remus rompió el breve silencio que había surgido entre ambos.

- ¿Qué querías preguntarme, Cornamenta?

- ¿Por qué se pelearon tu y Sirius?

- No estamos peleados- afirmó el castaño.

- Ni siquiera cuando te convertiste en lobo la última vez quisiste tenerlo cerca. No soy tonto¿sabes?- añadió enojado.

Remus se sentó sobre el pasto y apoyó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

- Veras, James- comenzó sin mirarlo-, no puedo contarte lo que pasó, porque tampoco termino de entenderlo realmente.

- Podrías intentarlo.

- No estamos peleados- afirmó- y no fui yo quien no lo quería cerca, era el lobo.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó sentándose frente a Remus para que lo mirara a los ojos- Por favor, somos amigos, me convertí en animago ilegal por ti y solo tengo 15 años. Todo un logro.

- ¿Estás chantajeándome?

- Exactamente- la mirada que le dirigió James le confirmó que hablaba en serio.

- Es, es difícil. Prométeme no decirle a Sirius que te conté- James levantó su mano derecha.

- Palabra de merodeador.

Suspiró-. La otra noche, cuando festejamos en la sala común, Sirius y yo estabamos borrachos...

- Como todo el mundo.

- Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando Sirius toma mucho, subí a nuestra habitación y él, prácticamente me saltó encima.

- ¿Te atacó?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Me besó.

Mientras James tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, Remus los había cerrado.

- Té... té... él té...

- Sí- contó todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

- Ahora entiendo.

- No, no entiendes, él no, no es gay, James.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Él lo dijo, fue lo primero que dijo, casi me lo gritó.

- ¿Y tu?

- Ahí esta el problema, es que no lo sé- se tapó la cara desesperado-. Creo que sí, pero también me gustan algunas mujeres- James se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Verás como todo se soluciona.

- Pero¿no té molesta que sea Gay o lo que sea que soy?

- Por qué debería molestarme, es tu elección, mientras no intentes meterte en mica, yo no me quejo- bromeó-, además estás olvidando que no me molestó que fueras un hombre lobo¿acaso debería molestarme porque eres maricón?

- ¡James!- exclamó colorado-. No me digas así.

- ¿Mariposa, entonces?

- Cuatro ojos.

- Loca.

- Perro faldero.

- Oh, mira quién habla, habitante de la jaula de las locas.

Con el tiempo, Remus y Sirius, volvieron a ser los de antes, al menos frente a los demás. Cuando se quedaban solos era extraño, se dirigían miradas cortas y rara vez hablaban de algo más que estudio y profesores, se habían convertido en menos que compañeros de clase y eso, a Remos, le molestaba demasiado.

Al fin, esa noche, se decidió. Esperó a que Sirius, como cada viernes, saliera de la habitación después de asegurarse que sus amigos dormían, y salió tras él unos 15 minutos más tarde.

Tenía que tener especial cuidado porque, aunque había escondido el mapa, Sirius se había llevado la capa de James. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se deslizaba hacia la torre de astronomía y agudizó su oído al máximo, todo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los puntos que marcaban a Filch y a su gata. Por suerte para él y para la casa Gryffindor, que hubiera perdido una gran, pero merecida, cantidad de puntos, no se cruzó con nada ni nadie.

La torre estaba en completo silencio y corría una agradable brisa que se colaba por debajo de la puerta llevándola hacia él.

Sirius saltó en el lugar cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Demonios, Remus! Casi me matas del susto- susurró al notar que era solo el joven licántropo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo- le contestó acercándose hasta él y recargándose en la barandilla, a su lado.

- Sabías que estaba aquí, debiste verme en el mapa, y viniste igual¿para qué?

- Estas preguntón¿eh, Sirius?

- ¡No estoy jugando!- desvió la mirada hacia los terrenos del colegio.

- ¿Y piensas que yo sí? Vine a hablar contigo.

- Podrías haber esperado a mañana- no era una pregunta.

- Pues, yo creo, que ambos esperamos demasiados mañanas ya.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- lo miró.

- Tenemos que hablar, Sirius... de lo que pasó aquella noche- añadió antes que el animago pudiera abrir la boca.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos y apartaron la mirada, ambos pensando en que decir. Remus deslizó su mano y la posó sobre la de Sirius, que éste no apartara la suya fue una buena señal.

- Sirius, yo...

- Perdón, por como me comporte. No sabía como reaccionar, no entendía bien qué pasaba conmigo, qué pasaba contigo... Tu eras, eres, mi amigo, no tendría que haber pasado eso, no teníamos porque haber arruinado nuestra amistad de esa manera...

- No tiene porque estar arruinada, podemos seguir siendo amigos, si es lo que quieres, pero tenemos que aclarar esto y dejarlo atrás...

- Es que no quiero dejarlo atrás- exclamó sobresaltándolo-, no quiero que las cosas se vuelvan como antes, no quiero... no quiero ser tu amigo.

- Yo tampoco- musitó Lupin-. En este tiempo me di cuenta de que algo más me pasa contigo, entendí que me gustas...

- ¿Te gusto¿Cómo?- lo miró sonriendo levemente- ¿Cómo hombre, amigo, comida del calamar?

- Me gustas... todo tu me gustas.

- Entonces tienes un problema- le dijo serio, Remus se asustó un poco-, porque¿sabes?, Tu también me gustas- y sin más lo besó.

Ese sería el primer beso de muchos otros aquella noche.

_**FIN**_

-------------------------------------------------

Bueno, este es el capitulo final, la verdad me costó lo mío escribir el final, no sabía muy bien como terminar. El primer capitulo y el principio de este me salieron de un tirón, pero después... ¡grrr, que dolor de cabeza me dieron Remus y Sirius!

La verdad que esta historia iba a terminar como un Remus/Severus, pero tenía tantas cosas para poner que se me mezcló todo un poco y terminó como terminó... y, bueno, Sirius no quiso dejar a Remus, jeje, y al final Sev ni apareció!!

Veroboned: tenés razón, que importa en realidad lo que festejan?! Con respecto a como puedo seguir confiando en Snape, es simple, porque lo adoro por ser como es!!!! jajajaj... Muchisimas gracias por molestarte en dejarme un RR...

Froguisz: jajajaja, me dio mucha risa lo de que James este deprimido por matar a una mosca!!! al final no adivinaste que festejaban, pero bueno, eso no importa mucho, jejeje... y si eran unos jodidos que hacian lio todo el tiempo!!! Siempre me imaginé a Remus como un borracho responsable, jeje... Grax por seguir mis historias, pronto subo capi nuevo de Another side... y una historia nueva!!! Estoy de estreno, jajajaja... Muchos besos!

Bueno, yo ya no molesto más, solo pido que me digan que piensan¿Cómo? Clikeen en GO y escríbanme algún comentario...

BYE

¡Yo creo en Snape!


End file.
